


Love Is More Than Just Your Name

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, aiballshipping, aiyusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: AiYusa ficlet collection. Ratings will vary and will be noted at the beginning of each ficlet.Chapter 7: Smut warning!





	1. Chapter 1

**Rated: **M  
**Word Count: **~750  
**Notes:** Sorry for errors. I haven't edited. 

xxx

Moonlight bathed Yusaku’s skin in radiance, elegantly casting shadows upon the curves of his bare body, his delicate features, his hands as they moved closer to Ai’s face. Ai thought the way the shadows danced was captivating, one minute concealing Yusaku’s doting gaze, the next revealing intense green eyes that captured the sparkling stars overhead and projected them more brilliantly into Ai’s soul. 

“Yusaku,” Ai whispered, his smile growing as Yusaku’s fingertips gently rubbed his scalp, gingerly buried themselves in dark tresses of hair, sweetly urged Ai down, closer to Yusaku’s lips. Whenever their lips met, Ai could feel his existence come undone, his thoughts melting. Evaporating. Turning to nothing. Only Yusaku existed in those moments. Yusaku and his warm embrace. Yusaku and his soft sighs and small smiles. Yusaku and his rapidly beating heart trembling at the feel of his and Ai’s bodies moving in unison.

Ai skimmed his lips along Yusaku’s jaw. Down his neck. Across his collarbone. Yusaku smelled of soap, lightly citrus and clean, but he tasted of sweat, of salty, addictive nectar that drove Ai’s tongue and lips to lap and suckle on skin, to worship nipples and the smoothness of his stomach, to lovingly trace the contours of his hips and the softness of his inner thighs.

Yusaku sang beautifully the more Ai’s lips showered him with devotion. His voice chimed like a dawn chorus of birds singing, echoed like church bells at dusk, hummed like crashing waves beneath a bright blue sky. “Ai,” he murmured, legs spreading, cradling Ai’s body as Ai’s hands smoothed against the underside of his thighs, as Ai’s fingers carefully wrapped around his arousal, as Ai’s lips enveloped the tip of his erection. 

A moan vibrated within Yusaku’s throat, deep and needy and dulcet, his body dancing to Ai’s caress, swaying closer to the heat, closer to Ai’s touch. Ai lavished attention upon Yusaku’s length. Pressed kisses along the underside. Swirled his tongue around the head. Swallowed—tasted—as much of Yusaku as he could, till Yusaku’s fingers clutched onto the bedsheets and threatened to tear the fragile fabric while he chanted his partner’s name to the skies.

Ai chuckled when he pulled away, entirely content with the way Yusaku unraveled beneath him, with the whine that escaped Yusaku’s lips, with the way Yusaku half-glared, half-pouted at Ai, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling steadily.

“How beautiful,” Ai observed, crawling like a cat over Yusaku’s body, lips seeking to steal Yusaku’s breath.

Yusaku parted his lips to retort, words lost when Ai kissed him. His tongue met Ai’s eagerly, hands splaying against Ai’s back, traveling down his sides and back up over his shoulder blades. They ceased their voyage only to pull Ai closer, to clutch onto Ai’s shoulders as Ai lifted Yusaku’s hips slightly off the bed. Yusaku’s legs wrapped securely around Ai’s waist, thighs quivering as muscles simultaneously tensed and relaxed. 

Ai pushed inside, deliberately slow—careful—in his movements, mindful not to hurt Yusaku no matter how desperate Yusaku was, no matter how many times they made love, no matter how eager Ai was to hear Yusaku scream and beg. 

Neither knew how to untangle themselves from each other, for they moved as one, completely unaware of anything but the pleasured moans and murmured promises that slipped past each of their lips. Even as they came, as Yusaku pulled Ai closer, caught Ai’s lips in a smothering kiss, and deeply moaned _Ai_, their bodies were in sync, joined by more than the red string of fate, by more than the simple idea of soulmates. 

“Ai,” Yusaku breathed, tracing fingers along Ai’s face, planting slow, lazy kisses against Ai’s lips as he fought to catch his breath. 

Ai smiled, brushed Yusaku’s bangs away from his face, and sweetly replied, “Did you enjoy yourself, Yusaku-chan?” 

Yusaku’s expression deadpanned, but when Ai began to laugh, Yusaku pulled Ai close and smiled. “I’m happy you’re home,” Yusaku confessed, the same way he did every night after they got lost in each other’s arms. 

The smile on Ai’s lips grew. Weaving his arms around Yusaku’s waist, Ai pulled him close, pressed his lips against Yusaku’s ear, and whispered, “I love you, Yusaku.” It was Ai’s way of saying _me too_ Of promising he’d never leave Yusaku’s side again. Of vowing his life belonged to Yusaku’s, just as Yusaku’s heart belonged to Ai.

“I love you, too,” Yusaku hummed, falling asleep beneath the twinkling stars peeking into the bedroom, locked in Ai’s comforting arms, safe and sound and, for once, truly happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: ** G **   
** **Word Count: ** ~260 **   
** **Notes:** Something quick I wrote for a lovely friend.

xxx

Ai didn’t hear the door to his and Yusaku’s flat open and close, but he did hear Yusaku’s tired sigh as he whispered a short huff of breath to the shadows of the entryway.

“Yusaku?” Ai called, closing the tab of the fanfic he was reading—for research purposes of course!—while Yusaku was in class and at his part-time job. After tossing the tablet, Ai turned onto his side. His gaze met Yusaku’s before he could utter another word, the vibrant green of Yusaku’s irises unable to conceal the tiredness etched into the underlining dark circles. “You look like hell,” Ai commented, readying for Yusaku’s glare and a firm  _ shut up _ .

Instead, Yusaku let himself fall to his knees onto the bed, proceeded to drop his backpack onto the floor, and pushed Ai onto his back before finally flopping on top of Ai with a content sigh. 

Ai felt his cheeks warm, his faux-human body replicating a blush perfectly as Yusaku’s weight trapped him against the mattress. Ai’s arms instantly encircled Yusaku’s waist, while Yusaku half-nuzzled his cheek against Ai’s chest. 

“Tired?” Ai asked softly, fingers drawing circles against Yusaku’s back. 

“Mm,” Yusaku replied, his smile hidden from Ai. 

“Boo, you spend all day at school, leave me abandoned in this tiny room, and now you’re using me as a pillow?” Ai dramatically huffed, “The least you could do is ki--”

“Ai, be quiet,” Yusaku mumbled, shifting to get more comfortable. 

Ai laughed softly and pressed his lips to Yusaku’s temple. “Good night, Yusaku-chan,” he sang tenderly. 

Yusaku didn’t stir all night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: **T? Some angst. Mentions of blood and death.  
**Word Count: **~540  
**Notes:** Inspired by a convo with a dear friend <3

xxx

Heartbeats were like songs, distinct melodies that played to the tune of a human’s soul. They were unlike anything the ignis knew, a whispered proof of life, of vitality and passion, of fear and excitement and turmoil that vibrated deep within a human’s chest and bloomed as roses do in spring. The sound was as comforting as a cat’s purr, pounding steadily like war drums till the heart ended its incessant pulsing and blood ceased to flow.

At first, Ai didn’t pay much attention to Yusaku’s heartbeat. It was a strong, stable thumping that sometimes lulled the small ignis into a sense of comfort. On some nights—nights when Yusaku’s dreams turned to nightmares turned to memories of pain—Ai noticed the small organ in Yusaku’s chest beating faster and louder before a strong jolt traveled down Yusaku’s body and green eyes flew open. But most nights were calm, Yusaku’s breathing even, the warmth of his hands and arms adding to the soothing sense of familiarity and home.

It wasn’t until Ai acquired his SOLtiS body that he realized the importance of a heartbeat, the enchanting tempo that quietly hummed against a loved one’s ear, the delicate cadence with which it breathed life. Yes, Ai, too, no matter his body composition, was alive. Ai would go down fighting anyone who dared tell him he wasn’t a living entity. But the poetic melody was missing from within his chest, where only metal and wires and hollow echoes existed, and that beating, the beautiful tune of Yusaku’s heartbeat, the one Ai had spent hours and hours memorizing and humming and falling in love with, would never pound within an AI’s chest.

A heartbeat wasn’t meant for ignis. Wasn’t meant for AI. Wasn’t meant for a lifeforce that transcended the human race. That truth became painfully apparent each time Yusaku died in the simulations. Each time Ai sunk his face into Yusaku’s chest, indifferent to the blood and the rain of bullets. Each time he begged the small organ to sing one more song, to hum one more tune, to beat gleefully as it had on the day Ai pulled Yusaku into his arms and sealed their lips for the very first time.

Yusaku is warm, his arms loosely hanging around Ai’s neck and shoulder, his chest rising and falling steadily. It’s not the most comfortable position. Ai is heavier than Yusaku, but their bed is small, and Yusaku refuses to let Ai sleep—as if AI needed to sleep—anywhere that isn’t beside him.

“It’s to make sure you don’t ever leave again,” Yusaku insists, but Ai knows the truth. After spending months searching for Ai, Yusaku wants to protect Ai. Wants to keep him close. Wants to relish in the comforting warmth their bodies create whenever they press against each other, whenever they link their hands, whenever Yusaku pulls Ai on top of him and fuses their lips.

A sigh leaves Yusaku’s lips. Ai smiles, the whisper of Yusaku’s breath unfurling alongside his heartbeat. It’s a beautiful symphony. The most beautiful Ai has ever heard. The most beautiful he will ever hear. It’s a song Ai has come to cherish, and he will protect it at all cost, the way Yusaku has always protected him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **~895  
**Notes:** Just a quick karaoke fic my friend insisted I write. We just can’t get around the “Yusaku is tone-deaf” headcanon. XD This is funny to probably only the two of us but w/e ENJOY!

xxx 

When Yusaku realized what the machine was, something akin to fear flashed in the depths of his eyes. He had a terrible singing voice at best, was tone-deaf and utterly useless at singing in complete honesty. But Ai didn’t know that before buying the karaoke machine, nor, if he allowed Yusaku to sing, would Ai’s ears survive long enough to regret his impetuous decision to acquire said machine.

“I don’t sing,” Yusaku stated coldly, flatly. He narrowed his eyes and peered up at Ai with more seriousness than he had ever possessed lacing the fine lines of his forehead. “Return it.”

Ai gasped loudly, feigning disappointment. “Don’t sing?! I bet you’ve never tried!”

But Yusaku had tried. Quietly at least. Once, when he was with Kusanagi in the middle of the night. Yusaku was wearing headphones, listening to music, completely zoned out. His fingers were moving rapidly, decoding information that might lead them to Hanoi’s whereabouts. His foot tapped in time to the rhythm of the music. And his voice, for whatever reason, left his lips, piercing and uneven and broken.

Kusanagi had pat Yusaku on the back and, in the kindest of ways, likened Yusaku’s singing voice to a cat’s screeching.

“Your ears will erupt,” Yusaku said firmly, resolute in his decision to avoid a potentially disastrous night.

Ai, however, was ignoring Yusaku and had already selected a song to sing by the time Yusaku finished speaking.

Using momentum, Ai spun himself around, almost tumbled over his cape, yet passionately clutched the microphone. “Yusaku!” He shouted, meeting Yusaku’s gaze, grinning wide before parting his lips. 

_"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain_  
_And I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date”_

Yusaku was happy no one was around. The song was stupidly corny, and Ai’s attempts at swaying looked more like a drunk man’s stride than a dance.

_“You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick_  
_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'”_

Yusaku didn’t interrupt Ai though, for he quite enjoyed listening to Ai. Ai’s voice was like rushing water, cool and smooth, refreshingly relaxing, so much so that Yusaku almost forgot his turn was next.

_“'Cause you're the one for me_  
_And I'm the one for you_  
_You take the both of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two”_

The lyrics, however, were far too ridiculous, even for Ai. When the song ended, Yusaku sighed in relief. He did give Ai a brief applause, mostly because Ai started bowing enthusiastically, before he turned on his heel to bolt.

“Wait, you can’t leave! We’re having fun,” Ai blurted, latching onto Yusaku’s waist.

“You’re having fun,” Yusaku corrected. When the microphone was shoved in his hand, Yusaku frowned, but he knew, if he didn’t try to sing at least one song, Ai wouldn’t stop pestering him about karaoke.

Excitedly, Ai pulled Yusaku to where he had been standing. “Here, sing this song. I picked it out just for you~!”

The grin should have been a warning. Instead, it was the slow tempo that made Yusaku realize what was going on.

“A love so--”

“Shhh, just sing.”

Yusaku scrunched his brows and dully read the words as they appeared on the screen.

_“You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much”_

“With more emotion!” Ai pleaded. Yusaku glared, but he breathed in deeply and tried. For Ai’s and his sanity’s sake, he tried.

_“At long last love has arrived  
And I thank god I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off you”_

If Ai survived his awful rendition of the classic love song, Yusaku would make sure to chuck the karaoke machine against Ai’s head before he was ever forced to sing another ballad.

_“I love you baby  
And if it's quite alright_  
_I need you baby_  
_To warm the lonely nights_  
_I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say”_

Of course, Yusaku would have to survive his own singing first. Following the lyrics on the screen wasn’t too hard, but keeping the strain on his vocal chords to a minimum was proving to be a challenge. He was conscious of every little crack in his voice, every high note he missed, every awkward movement he made when trying to look relaxed. 

The melody faded, as did Yusaku’s final verse. After setting the microphone on the karaoke machine, Yusaku met Ai’s gaze. Ai’s cheeks were slightly pink, the smile he wore soft. Tender. Loving. 

“Ai, stop staring at me like that.”

Ai blinked, giggling as he tried to hide the blush. “Sorry, sorry. You looked cute, trying so hard not to mess up the lyrics.” 

Yusaku crossed his arms. “And?”

“Hm? Oh! Kusanagi was right. You sound really awful.”

Ai’s laughter would have been louder had the pillow not collided harshly with Ai’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are "Perfect Two" by Auburn and "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by a million artists (take your pick)


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: **M  
**Word Count: **~420  
**Notes:** For a dear friend <3

xxx

Fingers weave through dark strands of hair, clinging to the locks the way cigarette smoke stains fabric. The little sigh that escapes Ai’s lips and stumbles into Yusaku’s parted mouth sends ripples of electricity down Yusaku’s spine. Their addiction to touch, to feeling one consume the other is evident in the way Yusaku murmurs Ai’s name. In the way Ai presses his lips against Yusaku’s skin, lingering against Yusaku’s jaw, Yusaku’s neck. In the way Yusaku pulls Ai closer, indifferent to the weight of the android.   
  
Yusaku lets his eyes drift shut, warmth blossoming on his cheeks, staining his skin. His fingers brush through Ai’s messy tresses, memorizing the feel, the thickness, the way it curled in no particular direction yet somehow managed to bounce with life every time Ai turned his head to meet Yusaku’s gaze.  
  
Theirs was an addict’s high, uncontrollable if it weren’t for the fact that Yusaku had to eat and sleep and exist. Ai could forgo all that nonsense. Could give in to the pleasure of feeling Yusaku’s body squirm beneath him, of feeling Yusaku tremble, of smelling Yusaku’s shampoo, of hearing Yusaku chant _Ai… Ai… Ai!_ But Yusaku was only human. Yusaku had a heartbeat that raced, warmth to his touch, a fragility Ai would never truly understand but wanted so desperately to protect.  
  
“Ai,” Yusaku breathes out, a fluttering sigh following, a sharp intake of breath breaking his thoughts.  
  
Ai feels Yusaku shudder, Yusaku’s fingers digging into his back, clutching onto his shoulder. Ai joins their lips once more, steals Yusaku’s breath and moan, holds Yusaku as torrents of pleasure cascade across his body.

The tightly, inextricably knotted string joining their hearts pulls them closer, till their bodies are flush, virtually one. Ai cannot orgasm, not the way a human does. His release comes from within, from the bond he shares with Yusaku, from the desperate kisses he rains on Yusaku, while Yusaku drowns in blissful rhapsody.

Yusaku doesn’t sleep for long. When he awakens, it’s Ai’s gaze he meets. Ai’s smile that greets him. Ai’s voice that brings a smile to his lips.

Ai treasures that smile, the glistening happiness in the depths of emerald green. He scoots closer. Presses their noses together. Laughs tenderly at the softness of Yusaku’s blushed cheeks. 

Their dependence on each other frightens them both. By themselves, they’re incomplete. Garbled and broken and lost. Yet they know they need nothing else in the world to feel whole, nothing else but one another to see the world in color.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: **M**  
****Word Count: **~2150**  
****Notes: **Just a smutty AiYusa bday fic for a friend, complete with cake, rimming, and a vibrating dildo. :'D

Happy birthday, Jean! 

<strike>Please excuse the formatting. I'll come back to fix this later. XD</strike>

xxx

Yusaku had seen some ugly things in his life, but nothing quite as ugly as the blob sitting on his desk. It sort of looked like a cake. Maybe. Kind of. If he squinted enough. Except it also looked like it was melting. Like candle wax. But cakes didn’t melt, and they certainly didn’t lean like the tower of Pisa.

“What the hell is it?”

In reply, Ai belted with enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around Yusaku,“It’s your cake! Happy birthday, Yusaku-chan~!”

“That’s not a cake,” Yusaku wheezed when the air was squeezed out of him. Truly, if that thing was a cake, then he could kiss his stomach goodbye.

“Yes it is!” Releasing Yusaku but still holding onto his upper arms, Ai met Yusaku’s gaze and continued, “It’s chocolate cake with a chocolate cream cheese frosting. Decadent and sweet.” Ai swooped in for a kiss without warning and grinned the moment he pulled back. “Like me.”

Yusaku flashed Ai the biggest eyeroll humanly possible and yanked himself free from Ai’s grasp. “It looks gross.”

“I’m hurt!” Ai theatrically replied and, for emphasis, placed a hand over where his heart should have been.

Not bothering to reply, Yusaku moved closer to the melting blob and frowned. Besides questioning its consistency, Yusaku noticed the tiered cake was propped up against the pile of books he had checked out of the library the night before. Gross. 

With a sigh, Yusaku turned around, ready to tell Ai to toss the damn thing—he didn’t like celebrating his birthday, but he sure as hell didn’t want to die on it.

Ai was gone.

“Ai?”

No reply. Yusaku pursed his lips and took a step forward.

“Ai. The birthday...” Yusaku hesitated, not wanting to admit it was a cake. “The shit on my de--”

“Yusaku~ Are you ready for your birthday present?” Ai sang, peeking from behind the bathroom door.

The tone of Ai’s call didn't bode well for Yusaku’s sanity, but Yusaku played along, voice flat. “Oh? You got me a present too?”

Ai took the bait.

In a fluid dance, Ai trotted out in the gaudiest purple robe Yusaku had ever seen. Yusaku raised a brow, watching the fabric flow as Ai spun, but his attention diverted to the puffs of lilac fur at the end of his sleeves.

“Unwrap me, Yusaku,” Ai playfully teased.

Yusaku could feel his brow twitch at the invitation. “I’d rather no--”

As if anticipating the rejection, Ai reached out and grabbed Yusaku’s hand. “Don’t be a grouch! I promise, you’ll like your gift,” Ai pleaded with a pout.

Trying to narrow his eyes, Yusaku once again pulled away from Ai, “Doubtful.”

Ai batted his lashes, “Pretty please?”

With another sigh, Yusaku reached out, grabbed the sash around Ai’s midsection, and pulled the knot undone. Ai made sure the robe slowly fell down his shoulders, revealing the pale skin of his chest, stomach, hips--

Yusaku wasn’t watching the striptease, no matter how provocative Ai tried to be. Instead, his gaze landed on Ai’s groin and the rather large and girthy dildo attached to him.

Green eyes widened, mirroring the grin on Ai’s lips.

“Like what you see?”

“What the fuck, Ai?”

With a quirk to his step and a calculated hip sashay, Ai struted closer to Yusaku and placed a hand on his chest. “It’s new. Those perverts at SOL keep upgrading their SOLtiS parts, and I knew we had to have it,” Ai explained, forcing Yusaku to look at him and not the fake cock. “It can vibrate,” he added, holding back a laugh when Yusaku’s face went red.

“Just kidding! I ordered it off the black market. SOL’s way too boring for something like this,” Ai admitted, moving his hand to Yusaku’s cheek. “Wanna give a go?”

Yusaku scrunched his brows, subconsciously leaning closer to Ai’s hand. If he said he didn’t want to try, he’d be lying. But he didn’t want to see Ai’s smug expression as he pounded into him either.

“Sure,” Yusaku answered, smiling at the confused blinks he received. “Turn it on.”

“Wow, you actually agr--” Ai tried, but Yusaku had tiptoed for leverage and smashed their lips together before Ai could release another comment. Yusaku swallowed the words and pulled Ai down, burying hands in Ai’s thick locks of hair. For a second, Ai almost toppled forward, almost melted into the kiss, but Yusaku’s intention was not a round of sex on the floor and a sore back for days. The bed was _ right there _. 

“Yusaku!” Ai complained when his head hit the mattress, but in the second it took him to recover, Yusaku was hovering above him, knees on either side of Ai’s hips.

“Aha! You really liked your gift! I knew it.”

“Be quiet,” Yusaku huffed, leaning down to once more join their lips. Ai’s words evaporated, while his hands floated to Yusaku’s hair, catching soft strands between fingers. A moan escaped from Yusaku, chest pressing against chest, tongue rubbing against Ai’s.

When he broke the kiss, Yusaku’s lips caressed Ai’s jaw, neck. Soft gasps filled the air, and Yusaku smiled against Ai’s skin, using his tongue to trace down Ai’s neck and across his collarbone. 

“Y-yusaku,” Ai groaned, one hand pulling at Yusaku’s shirt, the other tugging at his hair.

Yusaku ignored Ai’s plea and, instead, skimmed his hands down Ai’s chest, over hardened nipples. It was still surreal, the way Ai’s skin felt, tasted, smelled real—like a human’s—despite being artificial, almost masking the feel of steel bones, the hint of metallic against his tongue, the scent of chemicals burning as the CPU inside Ai’s chest ran faster. SOL’s upgrades helped though, especially the many nerve endings that sent waves of pleasure coursing to Ai’s hard drive. 

The instant Yusaku rolled Ai’s nipples between his fingers, Ai reacted with a jolt and a loud—very loud—cry. Yusaku hid a smirk, working his lips down Ai’s chest, continuing to gently pinch and rub the helpless nubs, till he reached Ai’s hips and paused. 

“Yusaku,” came the breathy whine.

Yusaku risked a glance. Watched the flush on Ai’s cheeks spread. Felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

“The present…,” was all Ai managed to say, though his fingers half-heartedly tugged at Yusaku’s sleeve. 

Pushing himself up, Yusaku slid his hands over Ai’s hips and ran them down his thighs. Fingertips pressed firmly into the fake muscle, massaging lightly the next moment, tracing the outside the next. Ai pouted after another moan escaped his lips, almost wiggling into the touch, almost whining too loudly. 

Yusaku removed his hands. Undid his tie and tossed it. Threw his jacket aside. Unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could, watching as Ai forced himself to sit. Hands landed on Yusaku’s chest. Roamed up and under Yusaku’s shirt. Helped Yusaku be rid of it. Then, with a grin, Ai pulled Yusaku onto his lap, lips connecting with Yusaku’s neck, while Yusaku fumbled with his belt. 

“Yusaku,” Ai murmured, running a hand down Yusaku’s spine. 

The warmth of Ai’s breath made Yusaku tremble. Made pink kiss his cheeks. Made his pants feel way too tight. 

Ai easily pushed Yusaku onto the bed, with the goal of pulling off Yusaku’s pants. The moment they were off, Yusaku reached for Ai, yanking him back down, joining their lips once more. Yusaku could feel the smile Ai wore—could feel his own heart racing while he sunk deeper into the kiss—and he sighed softly in response. 

“I knew you’d like this,” Ai hummed. Planted a quick peck against the corner of Yusaku’s mouth. Grinned as he gripped Yusaku’s erection and squeezed. 

Yusaku moaned against Ai’s lips, clutching onto Ai’s shoulders as Ai stroked him slowly. Ai was right—Yusaku did like this. Liked feeling helpless beneath Ai, engulfed in his lips, trapped under his weight. It took Yusaku all his willpower to untangle himself from Ai’s limbs every morning, but humans had other needs, all worthless compared to drowning in Ai, but necessary to ensure he could make love with the idiot another night. 

“Ai,” Yusaku breathed, shuddering as Ai’s pace quickened. If Ai didn’t stop teasing him, Yusaku would come well before Ai got a chance to use the new toy. In an effort to remind Ai of his so-called gift, Yusaku took matters into his own hands, reached down, and--

The buzzing was louder than Yusaku expected, while the vibration nearly made Yusaku laugh as it tickled his thigh. 

“Ai!”

“I told you it vibrates!”

Before Yusaku could shove Ai aside, Ai caught his wrists and pinned them overhead. Holding Yusaku in place with one hand, Ai reached down and turned off the vibrating dildo. “Stop rushing it, honey,” Ai teased, grinning despite Yusaku’s glare. 

“Next time, buy a quieter one,” Yusaku huffed, cheeks red. 

Ai chuckled softly and fused their lips. Stole Yusaku’s breath. Captured the moan Yusaku released. He let go of Yusaku’s wrists in favor of exploring Yusaku’s body further, dragging fingertips down his sides, over his hips. His lips followed a similar path, planting kisses on Yusaku’s chest, atop each nipple, down his stomach, and over his navel. When he reached Yusaku’s groin, Ai pressed a kiss against each hipbone, then took Yusaku’s arousal into his mouth. 

Yusaku’s back arched off the bed, another trembling moan slipping from within his lungs. Ai was meticulous in sucking him off, using his tongue to first circle the head, then rub the underside of his cock, finally taking it into his mouth to lavish with attention. Yusaku buried his hands in the blankets, allowing his legs to spread, his hips to jerk closer to the heat. 

The sensation didn’t last. 

“Ai!” Came the frustrated cry. 

The only reply Yusaku received was in the form of being flipped onto his stomach, face smashing into the pillow. It caught Yusaku off guard, evident by the soft gasp that stumbled past his lips. But before he could figure out what Ai had planned, Ai spread his ass and pressed his tongue against his entrance

“Ai!” Yusaku screamed, fingers gripping the pillow, legs spreading further apart, lower body tilting just enough to allow Ai’s tongue more access. Subconsciously, Yusaku moved closer to Ai’s tongue—which now alternated between licking his entrance and lapping his sac—but Yusaku could feel himself edging closer to release.

“Don’t worry,” Ai purred as if reading Yusaku’s mind. “The lube’s right here.”

Ai planted a kiss on the curve of Yusaku’s ass and immediately poured lube over his entrance. The cool slickness sent a tremble up Yusaku’s spine, but the fingers that smeared the lube were warm—comfortable—enough to relax Yusaku’s breathing. 

“Yusaku,” echoed Ai’s voice. 

In reply, Yusaku moaned a soft, “Ai,” and sucked in his breath when he felt Ai crawl over him. 

“Happy birthday,” Ai cooed against Yusaku’s ear. 

Yusaku buried his face into the pillow, effectively muffling the cry that tore from his throat as Ai slammed into him. But it did little to stop the subsequent whine that poured from within, for the second Yusaku tried to fill his lungs with air, Ai turned on the dildo’s vibration setting. 

The sensation was madly intoxicating, sending ripples up Yusaku’s spine and throughout his groin. With each thrust, Ai buried himself deeper, stealing a loud moan from Yusaku. An arm encircled Yusaku’s torso, hand splaying against Yusaku’s chest, holding him close. Ai’s other hand snaked around Yusaku’s neck and jaw, tilting his head back slightly. Lips touched Yusaku’s ear, while Ai’s hair cascaded down Yusaku’s neck, tickling his skin. 

“Ai,” Yusaku managed, hands gripping the pillow fiercely, thighs quivering from trying to match Ai’s pace. 

Ai’s reply was physical. He slammed faster—harder—careful not to hurt Yusaku, all the while driving into him wildly, murmuring a tender _ Yusaku _ or _ I love you _ against Yusaku’s ear. 

Yusaku wanted to reply. Wanted to say something in the moment. Wanted to tell Ai he loved him too, he loved it when they got lost in each other, when their bodies coalesced. Instead, a throaty moan erupted, muscles tightening around the vibrating dildo, erection spilling onto the bedsheets. Ai shuddered above him, slamming in once more before reaching down, shutting off the vibrator, and pulling out. 

Then he flopped on top of Yusaku, sighing contently. 

A flutter of minutes passed. “Ai… you’re heavier than you realize,” Yusaku finally complained, though he didn’t mind being trapped. Ai’s weight was nice. Comfortable. Secure. 

But the blankets were sticking to Yusaku’s stomach, and he wanted a shower. 

“Fine, fine,” Ai replied, starting to push himself up. “But only because it’s your--”

A terrible-sounding thud interrupted Ai, causing him to freeze in place. 

“Ai,” Yusaku sighed. 

“Yeah?”

“Clean up the cake before I step on it.”

“But Yusaku!” Ai whined and flailed, resuming his flopped position atop Yusaku. 

At least Yusaku wouldn't have to lie about liking Ai’s baking. 


End file.
